Mistaken All
by Stormy3
Summary: Gohan, Trunks and Krillan all find something that changes them forever. Gohan quickly falls in love, Trunks does something unspeakable, MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! Be responsible, R&R!


***Hey people, I decided to take a chance on writing a story with charecters from DBZ. This is sort of a Sci-fi, so if you're not into Sci-Fi you probably wouldn't be able to understand this.   
I'm not sure about how many parts will be in this, but if I get a good response on this one I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I can.***   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mistaken All"  
  
  
May 16, 6057; 3:30a.m. Behinburgro, Mars  
  
I awoke to a tapping on my window.   
  
"Oh no, who the hell is it this time?!"  
  
I walked over to the window, opened it, and stood there staring down at her outside my window.  
  
"Well are you coming or what? We're either getting this done tonight or nothing's happening at all!"  
  
"Well, I don't know...should we be doing this dude, c'mon I'm tired, I have to go to school tomorrow! Can't we just put this off and do it..."  
  
"NO! IT'S NOW OR FUCKING NEVER! Besides, you love me right? And we need to do this! C'mon, it'll be perfect, I promise!"  
  
I quickly pulled on my shoes and jumped out the window, closing it slightly. We hurried down the alleys and darkened roads until we finally reached our destination.   
  
"Ok here's the plan," her voice seemed afar, "You're gonna go in there, and lead the bitch into the main laboratory. I'll be there, waiting. You better be there!"  
  
"I'll be there in five."  
  
I jumped into the sewage and quickly ran the half-mile to the bin. As soon as I had the bin open I crawled through and then ran up three flights of stairs, through a small tunnel, and up another flight of stairs. I was finally there. I heard a whispering voice behind me...  
  
"Hey! There you are! I thought I was about to be caught! So are we going to the party or not?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going, but first we have to visit the lab."  
  
"Why the lab? Ugh I hate going in that nasty place! Can't I just wait outside while you go in and do whatever it is you need to..."  
  
"No! I mean, yes! I mean, NO! You have to come in! It's...it's...consider it a surprise!"  
  
"A surprise? For me? Ooh how sweet! well I suppose I can step in for just a moment while you be a sweetheart and give me that surprise."  
  
"Alright, this way, we have to run!"  
  
So I grabbed her by the hand and we ran back down the stairs. But insted of going through to smaller tunnel we took the longer one this time. We soon reached the laboratory.  
  
"Ok, now just stand over there on that pedastool..."  
  
"Ohhh moooiiiy gawwwd! You're going to treat me like a goddess?! How sweet!"  
  
A familiar voice was soon heard. "And I'm going to help! But I don't think I have such a good idea. You see, when we were friends, I never told you my terrible secret...but you're about to find out!"  
  
It seemed like it all happened in a flash. She was standing, then she was on the floor crying and bloody. The next thing I knew her body parts were scattered about the laboratory, I remember that part distinctly, after all, I almost tripped over what was left of her head.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
January 3, 3011; New York, New York  
  
Her beautiful blonde hair was always shining and silky, her deep green eyes could pierce you with just a glance. And her body, my lord she had a body. Perfectly smooth, soft, blemish-free, pale skin. A stomach to kill for, perfect waistline, larger than large in the breast department, and an awesome body physique. Needless to say, she was to die for.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
September 11, 2020; Tokeyo, Japan  
  
"C'mon! Dig Gohan dig!" Said a very impatient Trunks.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm getting there," screamed Gohan from deep inside the hole in the ground.  
  
PING!  
  
Krillan and Trunks looked down into the hole in awe as Gohan quickly brushed the dirt away from the steal box burried beneath the dirt.   
  
"Oh geez guys, what could it be?"  
  
Krillan quickly answered, "Bring it up here and we'll find out!"  
  
Gohan easily lifted the box, flew up to the ground and set it down, and, with very little effort, the box was busted into 2 pieces. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and all 3 guys were knocked to the ground, breathless and very weak. The blast would have killed any normal person.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
September 17, 2020; Tokeyo, Japan  
  
Gohan sat quietly writing in his journal about what he had been feeling the past few days.   
  
"...and when we finally got up we all felt so alive. It was so weird! We were lying on the ground one minute, and more alive than the day we were born the next! This is crazy! I feel like I can never die, there's just this never-ending power within me at all times, I feel sorta like my dad! Big and strong! Ha ha ha. Anywho, I can't stop staying in Super Saya-jin form! I just want to stay awake forever, and use all of this energy I have..."  
  
About 5 minutes later Gohan closed his journal and went out for the night. He'd make the worst mistake of his life that night, and just by meeting one special person, one special girl, Android 18.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***Like I said, if I get a positive response to this one the next chapter will be up within another week.*** 


End file.
